La boda de Otoño
by Ono-sugg
Summary: La boda, tan esperada por todos, quedó en las fechas, consumiéndose con las velas y llenándose de polvo junto a los sueños. La novia, estaba viva, atrapada en una pesadilla permanente.


**_(Esta historia se la dedico especialmente a mi Nee-chan Ita)_**

_"La boda de otoño"_

La luz del atardecer y una suave llovizna caracterizaban un paisaje confuso y sinceramente atractivo. La futura novia apreciaba el espectáculo desde la galería de la gran mansión, viendo como las sutiles gotas, de fin de verano, caía suave sobre los pétalos de las flores y el verde del césped. El cielo algo nublado le recordaba, con aquel gris, los ojos de su amado.

-Tenten- llamó una muchacha de ojos claros y cabellos dorados- sigues muy pensativa, ¿algo te preocupa?-

Preguntó Ino entrando a la sala y dejando unos cuantos adornos florales con calas y otra variedad de hierbas blancas. Aquel recinto era un desorden de vajilla, decorados y mantearía de la más fina. Todo explícitamente preparado para una ceremonia importante que cambiaría rotundamente la vida de la joven morocha.

-¿Tenten?- volvió a llamar la rubia con un gesto de preocupación.

Aquellas últimas palabras despertaron a la joven, que mantenía su mente lejana y melancólica. Sacudió su cabeza al escuchar nuevamente su nombre, y volteó sorprendida a ver a su amiga. Esta se apoyó contra el umbral de la puerta y volvió a repetir su pregunta.

-No…- titubeó Tenten mientras el labio inferior le tiritaba y el superior mostraba firmeza.

Más allá de sus palabras, las gotas de lluvia y el cielo nublado le traía una fea imagen a la mente. No parecía ser el paisaje perfecto para celebrar una boda. Era un día hermoso, pero tras aquel tiempo tan bello un sabor agrio se paseaba en su paladar. No podía explicárselo a Ino, porque siquiera ella lo entendía exactamente.

-Neji llegará muy pronto- dijo la rubia acomodando un poco las cosas.

-Se esta retrazando- expresó viendo el suelo.

-Vamos, solo postergaron un poco más sus planes, pero estará aquí justo a tiempo- señaló desprevenida terminado de estirar unas servilletas, y luego se sorprendió levantando la mirada- ¿No estarás preocupada por él? ¿Ó si?-

-No- contestó directa volviendo al paisaje del jardín- Solo temo que se demore más de la cuenta, que se le peguen malas costumbres, por viajar con Naruto-

Ambas rieron sin siquiera mirarse. Tan solo mencionar el nombre del rubio les causaba cosquillas, y era inevitable no reír. Pero de pronto se calmaron y la rubia decidió retirase, no solo para darle espacio a la futura señora Hyuga, sino para preparar otro montón de cosas que se requerirían en la ceremonia.

Tenten, algo afligida por ver como día a día se postergaba un festejo tan esperado, fijó sus ojos en su vientre. Cargaba con un bebé de apenas seis meses de gestación, y lo que en verdad le dolía era aun no estar casada con el padre de su niño. Hacía mucho que llevaba acabo tantos preparativos y estaba cansada de esperar y aguardar. Cuando levantó la mirada vio en un rincón su uchikake, blanco y fino. Aquel tan anhelado traje, era de las cedas más finas, con los bordados más extravagantes y la lencería más elegante de todas las tierras japonesas. Se acercó un poco a su vestido y lo observó distante, aun no se lo probaba siquiera, jamás se la había visto puesto, porque como dijo la modista: _"¿Para qué quieres probártelo si esta hecho justo a tu medida?"_. Aunque en realidad, esta vestimenta había sido modificada ya tres veces, culpa de aquel bebé que día a día crecía un poco más.

-No esperarás…-le advirtió a la tela mientras con suavidad apreciaba aquel traje- Hoy es el gran día-

La ceda resbalaba por sus manos. No aguantaba más el deseo de probárselo, de dejar caer la blancura de la tela sobre su morena piel, de sentir sobre su desnudez aquella ceda tan cara y perfecta. Observó que nadie estuviera viéndola, y se aseguró que la puerta se encontrara bien cerrada. Faltaban apenas tres horas, pero el tiempo exasperaba aun más las cosas, y solo saber que faltaba poco la alteraba crecidamente.

De pronto alguien entró a la sala. Hiashi Hyuga, el tío de Neji, el jefe y líder del Clan más prestigioso en la aldea. Entraba solo a verla exclusivamente a ella. Cuando la encontró tan sorprendida, y la vez, curiosamente sospechosa, pudo de imaginarse que tramaba; también era claro porque no soltaba la tela del primordial kimono.

-¿No puedes dar tiempo al tiempo? ¿No es así?- casi aseguraba.

La joven y su sobrino ya llevaban mucho lapso juntos, y el cabecilla del clan tuvo momento suficiente de conocerla bien, tan bien que podía poner las manos en el fuego por ella. Estaba apunto de adoptarla como hija, porque realmente aquella joven era una maravilla para sus ojos. Le tenía gran aprecio, y junto con ese aprecio, se preocupaba por ella.

-Si…-contestó reprendida y tímidamente.

Aquel toque triste que reflejaban los ojos apenados de la chica, le trasmitieron cierta comprensión.

-Vamos, no le diré a nadie, puedes probártelo. A mi me gustaría vértelo antes de la ceremonia-

Ella al principio no creyó cierto lo que escuchaba, normalmente aquel hombre de gran edad era severo con sus decisiones, y muy difícil era convencerlo de alguna idea traviesa. Pero más tarde se relajó un poco, y recordó justamente que si alguna vez se llevó bien con aquel sujeto, fue por ser ella misma, eso no lo podía cambiar. Levantó la nariz con aire liviano, y tomó el vestido entre sus manos. Primero se midió el largo, haciendo le algunos gestos gracioso al cabecilla, quien reía sutil al verla coqueta. Después se retiró, escondiéndose tras un biombo totalmente opaco, para poder modelar aquel fino uchikake.

Él hombre mayor se detuvo, para entonces, fijado su mirada en un punto indefinido, más halla de la galería. Un punto fijo sobre las flores de aquel jardín, por encima de las pequeñas anémonas, que regadas por los canteros adornaban todo de blanco. Los pequeños pétalos le recordaban a su mujer, aquella que hizo repartir por todos los jardines anémonas japonesas, para vivir eternamente entre ellas. Actualmente así era, la eternidad se alcanza si vives en la mente de las personas; y en la mansión cualquiera que viera esas florecillas, recordaba los encantos de aquella dulce mujer.

-Listo- llamó Tenten saliendo del biombo luciendo el jovial vestido.

La tela de aquel traje brillaba sobre su bronceada tez. Los dorados del bordado parecían reflejase con ciertas tonalidades, sobre los ojos de la muchacha. Y sobre su vientre la tela se pegaba llamativamente, marcando mucho su maternidad. En conjuntos todos aquellos detalles la deslumbraban. Se veía realmente hermosísima, y el gran Hyuga debía de admitirlo.

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-Si respondo a esa pregunta no vas a creerme. Vete tú misma al espejo- contestó desde su lugar, sintiéndose realmente feliz de verla tan bella y adecuada.

La joven hizo caso y se paró frente al espejo de pie que tenía. Allí se admiró un rato. Con tan traje, no necesitaba más arreglo, ella misma se sorprendió de verse tan bien. Últimamente el embarazo no le había sentado de maravilla, ya que le hizo engordar mucho, como también le trajo un aspecto de cansada; sin embargo con su uchikake no se notaban los defectos, y se resaltaban aun más sus bellezas.

-Me siento extraña viéndome a mi misma- acertó ella, ubicándose de costado para apreciarse de diversos ángulos.

El gran Hyuga solo remarcaba la verdad con un asentamiento de cabeza. En algún punto de su vida, se enorgullecía de que su sobrino se casara con aquella chica tan perfecta. Esperaba que junto ella le ayudase a encontrara la felicidad que tanto anheló. Él pobre Neji, había tenido una terrible infancia después de que su padre murió, dejándolo solito con cuatro años de edad. Y para entonces el clan se encargó de hacerle la vida imposible, sin darle valor a que era un pobre niño.

-Bien…-lo despertó de sus pensamientos la chica que terminaba de apreciarse, y volvía sus ojos al acompañante- ¿Qué vino a decirme?-

Ella sabía que aquel sujeto no podía estar presente a ella sin una escusa precisa y concreta, normalmente siempre estaba muy ocupado.

-Verás…- comenzó- resulta que estoy obligado a darte un discurso de formalidades y normas del clan. Ese que ya te he dado cada vez que intentamos concretar el matrimonio y luego postergamos.-

-¿Nuevamente?- hizo cierto gesto de cansancio y aburrimiento.

-Sí, pero en verdad, hoy no lo haré. Ya te cansé de discursos. Este día será diferente- confesó.

El líder no iba a repetir como loro aquel alegato de normas y obligaciones en el clan. Además ella ya las conocía, aunque a pesar de todo se sabía que no cumpliría más que con algunas pocas. Era una muchacha joven que luchaba por sus propias opiniones, y en verdad no le interesaba ser aprobada por los Hyuga, porque de no ser justamente como se quería, Neji la seguiría amando; ya que quizás él la cortejaba por ser así, por tener total desprecio a las reglas, sobre todo las del clan Hyuga. Entonces, pensó Hiashi, que volver a repetir su pergamino de deberes sería solo un desperdicio de saliva, las cosas no cambiarían aunque así lo quisiera. Pero todavía tenía otro objetivo que decirle a la joven antes de la reunión, y este era el momento preciso.

-Tenten…hay algo que debo decirte- declaró.

-¿De que se trata? ¿Algo más importante que las reglas? ¿Ó una nueva norma que se acaban de inventar?- dijo burlona.

-Digamos que algo improvisado del momento-y comenzó a hablar sin intervenciones- La verdad es que en un principio pensé que el tenerte dentro de mi familia era una mala decisión tomada por mi sobrino mayor. Pero el tiempo cierra las ventanas y las puertas, o en su defecto nos las abre, para con luz hacernos ver los errores. Yo me equivoque contigo, Tenten. Eres una muchacha fabulosa, y estoy orgulloso de que sea un gran día para los Hyuga. Hoy recibiremos a una excelente mujer, que de seguro, e incluso sin pensarlo, defenderá nuestros derechos y nos llevará a alguna gloria. Mi sobrino, no fue nada tonto al escogerte, y debí verlo antes. Quiero asegurarte en este instante que estoy muy orgulloso de ambos, y su decisión bien tomada.-

La joven estaba sorprendida, al principio le había caído mal el modo en que comenzó a hablar, pero ahora sentía sobre sus mejillas gotas húmedas. Estaba llorando. Aquellas palabras habían llegado al corazón de Tenten, y el gran Hiashi la inspiró con aquellas frases alegóricas. Y secando con sus finas manos el bode de sus ojos, escuchó las últimas oraciones.

-Tenten, lo que quiero decirte es simple. Bienvenida al clan Hyuga-

Para ese entonces, la joven muchacha atacó, desprevenidamente, al hombre de gran edad, con un abrazo sincero y muy cariñoso. Estaba muy contenta de haber escuchado aquellas palabras, y mayormente porque provenía de aquella voz que nunca esperó que se lo dijera. Estaba orgullosa de si misma, porque sola se ganó el corazón de la familia, y había sido aceptada por sus aptitudes, por el gran líder y jefe del clan más prestigioso de Konoha. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Su vida era perfecta.

Después de corresponder el abrazó la vio a los ojos, le secó paternalmente las lágrimas, y le besó la frente. Aquella chica se había convertido en una hija para él. La hija rebelde que el clan Hyuga siempre necesitó. Entonces pensó al verle el vientre, que aquel niño será como un nieto, un preciado heredero. Y con aquella idea, sentado junto a Tenten, ya más calmo, rozó aquella enorme panza.

La chica ante el taco sonrió. Podía darse una idea de lo que medianamente el mayor pensaba, y sí en gran parte también lo aprobaba. La humilde muchacha, no tenía padres, y tampoco tuvo quien la reprendiera de sus actos de adolescente incorrecta. Al encontrarse con aquel individuo, encontró los límites que tanto reclamaba; y a pesar de que este ya era padre de otras dos personas, ella se asimiló como una hija más.

-Será un gran niño- admitió él, levantándose para retirarse.

Y ella agradecida acentuó aquella idea. No se puede esperar menos, después de todo ella y Neji Hyuaga era las padres y procreadores de el esperado bebé.

-Debo retírame Tenten, y tú aprovecha para quitarte el uchikake, que nadie descubra nuestro secreto.- dijo guiñando el ojo y saliendo de aquel lugar.

Nuevamente sola, se reía cómplice de sus travesuras. Se levantó lentamente y se quitó el traje para vestir sus ropas diarias. Allí, parada frente al espejo se despojó de sus ropajes. Viéndose desnuda, sintiéndose intimidada por ella misma, recordó una noche muy natural y a su vez especial en su vida. Aquel chiquillo no llegó hasta su vientre por cuestiones magia, sino por actos mucho más hermosos y queridos para la vida del hombre.

_

* * *

_

_Digna de sentir amor se atrevió a dejarlo. Él la besaba con una pasión indescriptible y duradera, con un sentimiento sensato. Ella pecadora inmune a la vergüenza renunciaba a resistirse. _

_Había descubierto que lo amaba, lo deseaba y necesitaba como fuente de poder. Sentía aquella caricia como sugerida y provocativa, creando en la joven una sensación atractiva. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a los comandos de su cerebro sin pasar por su conciente, como si no se diera el lujo de pensar lo que hacía; pero sabia, ella sabía bien lo que estaba concibiendo._

_Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de su amante para aferrarse más poderosamente, viéndose seductora e incontenible. Con sus manos se sujetó a los largos cabellos azabaches. Él, al sentirse aprobado le tomó la cintura a la joven y atrevidamente la pegó a su cuerpo, el mismo que lo llamaba a gritos y desesperado. Estaba seguro que no se daría la ostentación de dejarla escapar, al fin era suya y la marcaría para siempre, mostrándole al mundo que le pertenecía._

_Se separaron pasivos, solo para respirar y verse nuevamente a los ojos. A él le resultó complicado no observar aquellos enrojecidos labios que se hincharon tras aquel agasajo; y se veía realmente hermosa, y atrevida justo como a él le gustaba que fuera. Ella por su parte disfrutó de ver esos profundos ojos grises que confesaban lo que él sentía, y era cierto que la amaba._

_La noche cayó y las estrellas titilaban insinuantes, la luna les iluminaba acusadora por aquella expresión impura de amor, los árboles espectaban indecentes junto a las desvergonzadas flores, pero a ellos no les importaba. Nadie podía acusarlos por amarse y por ser débiles a la delicia._

_Ella suspiró cansada abrazándose a su apasionado y él la atrapó vehemente con sus fornidos brazos. _

_-Tenten…-rompió el silencio que hace unos segundos habían dejado formarse- Ahora tú me perteneces, eres estrictamente mía-_

_Ella levantó la vista para perderse en el mar de aquellos ojos que tenía su pareja, y sentirse inquita por aquellas palabras. ¿Lo había dicho por que la amaba o solo por que era un juguete para él?_

_-No quiero que ames a nadie como me amas a mí. No permitiré que nadie te toque como te puedo tocar yo, no dejaré que le expreses a nadie eso que me dices con tus ojos. Porque…Tenten, yo solo quiero que seas mía-_

_Ella no podía decir nada pero se lo expresó. Accedió a ser suya con un beso, un afecto increíble que los arrastro nuevamente a la deleite de estar juntos._

_La noche pasó y ellos se encontraban perdidos entre los pinos, plena primavera. Él despertó culpa del sol que segaba su mirada, y la vio nuevamente con él. La chica dormía cariñosa sobre su pecho suspirando lentamente._

_-Mi querida Tenten- dijo acomodando unos cabellos que intervenían en su vista al la tersa piel de la muchacha._

_Con estas palabras ella despertó, saliendo del sueño prefundo. Se acomodó bien para verlo nuevamente y perderse en las grises nubes de su cara de caballero. Pero él al sentir aquella mirada y corresponderla volvió a desearla, y necesitar de su amada Tenten._

* * *

Definitivamente, no existía quien le robara su felicidad, y los momentos vividos.

-Señorita Tenten…Señorita Tenten- llamaba una de las sirvientas de la mansión con cierto tono apresurado.

La joven corría por los pasillos, tratando de no tropezar culpa de su yukata. Antes de llegar al cuarto donde la chica se cambiaba, la empleada se topó con Hiashi, quien la miraba con su tono de superioridad. Aquellos ojos reclamaban saber la razón del escándalo, y exigía que toda información dentro de su mansión pasaran primero por él.

-Hiashi-sama- habló tímidamente la joven- Me acaban de avisar de la torre, que Tsunade-sama mando a llamar a la señorita Tenten, de inmediato-

Él desde su lugar, mantenía distancia y una mirada punzante. Bien accedió con la cabeza al escuchar la noticia.

-Yo he de avisarle Kanon, tú regresa a tus labores. Hay mucho que hacer el día de hoy-

Dejando en claro que é asumiría el trabajo de avisarle a la joven, le pidió a la empelada que volviera a los labores; en la mansión se estaba llevando acabo los preparativos para una noche especial, y todos en el gran hogar debía estar en aquellos preparativos. Entonces, una vez que se despejó el pasillo, él se devolvió de donde provenía, para encontrarse con Tenten.

Golpeó la puerta, y escucho como desde adentro se le anunciaba que debía de esperar. De seguro la muchacha se distrajo viéndose al espejo y olvido quitarse el uchikake. Entonces el Hyuga se tomó la cabeza, debía tenerle paciencia, aun no se acostumbraba a convivir con alguien así; en su mansión siempre se acostumbró a hacer las cosas correctamente y de inmediato. Pero aunque no lo admitiera en verdad la chica lo divertía mucho.

-¡Ya puede pasar!- escucho el grito.

Otra cosa de la que debía acostumbrarse o enseñarle a no hacer. Se tapó los oídos al escuchar el grito agudo de la chica.

Entró con cara de disgusto a la habitación. Se encargó de regañarla con la mirada, pero toda prenda se quitaba al ver aquel rostro de sonrisas apenadas por el indebido comportamiento; el Hyuga no pudo evitar reír gracioso al verla tan infantil.

-Tenten, ya te he dicho que aquí no acostumbramos…-

-A gritar, reír y ser felices…- se burló ella.

-Exactamente- contestó siguiéndole el juego.

La joven se sentó en un silloncito cómodamente, echando a fuera su enorme vientre y acariciándolo suavemente.

-Dígame: ¿en que lo ayudo?-

-Verás… solo vengo a decirte que la Hokague te ha mandado a llamar. Será correcto que le cumplas ahora mismo, así vulvas pronto y te preparas para la boda.-

-Bien…entiendo.-

En ese momento el rostro de ella se desfiguró. Aun su amado no llegaba y eso comenzaba a molestarle de sobre manera.

-Neji…-

-Él aun no regresa… pero supongo que esta en camino- aseguró fuerte y sabio.

Luego se retiró dejándola tranquila. Mandó a llamar a la joven Ino para que acompañara a Tenten hasta la torre. Con un embarazo y un futuro Hyuga en camino, no podía descuidar a la morocha.

Por las calles del pueblo, bajo el cielo de un bellísimo atardecer, dos jóvenes se encaminaban hacia la torre principal de la ciudad. Ambas traían un paso tranquilo y una mirada bonita, sobre todo la morocha que se inspiraba en las nubes que recorrían el cielo infinito con gran destreza. Se sentía alagada y totalmente bendecida por los dioses que regían el universo, la habían transformado en un peón con mucha suerte y el tablero jugaba a favor de ella; pronto sería una reina en este juego de ajedrez.

-Tenten…- llamó la rubia- Te veo pensativa. Estas últimas semanas has estado algo distante. ¿Ocurre algo malo?- preguntó con un tono de tristeza.

-Todo lo contrario Ino, siento que soy la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Estoy feliz…-hizo una leve pausa- No dejo de imaginarme lo bello que será estar casada con Neji, y mucho mas hermoso será nuestro bebé. No me preocupa nada, solo es felicidad. Creo que ya me tocaba- sus ultimas palabras eran tristes.

Durante su infancia, Tenten era una niña con muchos problemas. Sus padres habían sido muy descuidados y violentos. Él murió joven, dejándola casi sin recuerdos, y su madre terminó por suicidarse tiempo después; sin preocuparse como dejaba a la pequeña niña. Así ella terminó en un orfanato casi un año más de su joven vida, hasta cumplir los cinco; cuando el local cerró y la dejó en manos de una viejita que alimentaba a pequeños desolados. Tenten tuvo que valerse por si misma desde entonces, y con el plato de comida que le ofrecía sobrevivía; y aun así ella sonreía complacida de lo que iluminaba su niñez. Cuando empezó la academia y se topó con sus primeros amigos su vida cambió rotundamente.

Con aquellos recuerdos, se sentía algo perturbada. Sin embargo podía asegurarse así misma que las cosas de su horrible pasado eran borradas por este bello presente, y el próximo futuro. Entonces efectivamente, el cielo le brindaba la felicidad que se merecía.

-Tanta espera valió la pena- dijo derramando una lágrima; lo que nunca tuvo ahora ella misma construía, una "familia"

La rubia no entendió bien, mas optó por sonreír. Si ella decía que se sentía bien, ¿por qué no creerle? Después de todo realmente estaba pasando por cosas tan hermosas, que hasta la misma Ino estaba envidiosa.

Llegaron a la torre, y la morocha subió como pudo la escalera. A fuerza de voluntad estaba llegando al segundo piso, pero en verdad era un esfuerzo grande, ya que el vientre le pesaba de sobre manera. Que suerte que los seis meses de embarazo son los mejores y menos riesgosos para ella y su bebé.

Se condujo hasta la habitación de la Hokage. Golpeó la puerta y esperó hasta escuchar la orden de que podía pasar.

-Tsunade-sama, ¿me mandó a llamar?- preguntó mientras entraba cuidadosamente al local.

-Tenten…- llamó horrorizada la mujer.

No le quitó los ojos de encima, y la vio entrar lentamente. Aquella pesada panza parecía traer problemas, pero con la sonrisa que mostraba la morocha no había de que asustarse. Por suerte no venía sola, quizás la compañía de Ino sería muy valiosa a la hora de retirarse.

-¿Podía dejarnos solas unos minutos?- pidió amablemente a la rubia ojos claros, que con una reverencia se retiró de la habitación.

La morocha se giro para ver salir a su compañera, y regresó su mirada a la mujer de edad avanzada. Los ojos de esta última irradiaban algo extraño, un sentimiento de intriga y a su vez de oscuridad.

Antes de comenzar a hablar, la dama exhaló pesadamente, como si estuviese tratando de aliviar la carga de una enorme cruz. Luego buscó entre sus papeles una carta, pero lucía muy nerviosa y exasperada, con sus manos sudadas y su vista perdida. Una vez que halló el papel, se volvió a acomodar y le ofreció asiento a la chica.

-Tenten…- dijo tartamudeando cada palabra y llevándose una gran bocanada de aire.

-¿Si Tsunade-sama? ¿Qué necesita de mí?- contestó esta, tratando de sonar muy respetuosa, ya que admiraba de sobre manera a la gran mujer, y estaba dispuesta a dar mucho por su aprobación.

-Tenten… no sé como decirte esto- titubeaba nerviosa- pero Neji no regresará-

-¿Que?- preguntó sin llegar a asimilar lo que escuchó.

-A la hora de volver de su misión, él se separó de Naruto y sus demás compañeros, adelantándose y tratando de llegar antes; así asistir a su boda como lo prometió- dijo tristemente la Hokague.

En esos segundos de suspenso, se escuchaban pasos, corridas y gritos de auxilio en la cabeza de la morocha. Aun no procesaba la noticia, pero su respiración se tornaba intranquila, y las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse levemente despejadas, como si la prepararan para lo peor.

-En esos segundos de diferencias, unos guerreros de aldeas enemigas se toparon con él. Tú sabes que es muy fuerte, pero sus oponentes eran treinta soldados entrenados, y no fueron considerados…- realizó una corta pausa torturadora- Más tarde los demás compañeros lo encontraron, casi desfallecido y no lograron traerlo a tiempo-

-No…no… ¡NO!- se negaba desesperada.

No quería creerse aquella noticia. Sentía como todos sus sueños se desplomaban y caían duros a un vació. Era imposible volver a reconstruir todo.

-No…- lloraba.

-Lo siento mucho Tenten- se levantó para abrazarla.- Esta carta la enviaron ellos para dar la noticia. En este momento se encargan de traerlo de regreso-

Le entregó el papel. Aquella correspondencia fría y soberbia, no era bien recibida. Las manos de la chica la tomaron nerviosa, pero sus ojos se negaron a leerla, no deseaba realmente aceptar la realidad. Quería creerse en una pesadilla que pronto sanaría, y despertar en los brazos de su amado. Cuando de pronto, sintió los brazos de la mujer aferrarse a su pequeño cuerpo y eso la encadenó a no despertar del sueño.

Gritó desesperada, sintiendo como el agarre le quemaba, y su garganta se desgarraba. Pronto sus cuerdas vocales se cortarían, pero estaba adormecida de dolor. Sus lágrimas corrieron sin control por sus mejillas, majando todo su rostro. Ya estaba totalmente desconsolada para cuando Ino entró preocupada encontrándose con la terrible noticia.

No, no podía ser cierto. Su mente no quería creerlo pero lo lloraba igual, porque la realidad la encadenaba a que no fuera un simple sueño.

El alarido terminó repentinamente. La muchacha dejó de llorar, estaba espantada. Un dolor punzante en su vientre la calló. No solo su garganta se había desgarrado ante aquel horroroso mensaje. Bajó su mirada, y la Hokage se separó de ella. Un gran charco de sangre marcó espantosamente el suelo, corrompiendo su ya exigente dolor para incrementar su carga.

Por momentos las gotas en sus ojos nublaban su mirar, que ya tenía un gran pánico acentuado. Cuando al fin entendió lo que aquella marca significaba, notó que su cuerpo no se sostenía más. Lentamente se desplomó sobre el sillón, viendo y guardando el recuerdo de la Hokage auxiliarla con desesperación antes de que todo se oscureciera lentamente.

Al despertar, escuchaba voces a su alrededor, gritos y corridas de enfermeros que la asistían en el hospital. Estaba despertando de una pesadilla y cayendo a otra. Su vientre le dolía tajantemente, y no podía siquiera girar su cabeza para ver quienes estaban atendiéndola. Se encontraba perdida, ni reconocer siquiera los sonidos.

Entonces, moribunda se dejó hacer por el destino. No podía luchar contra ello, no tenía una razón para vencer su estado. Cerrando los ojos, se dio por vencida, quedando claramente en manos de los dioses. Ella ya no podía pelear, estaba estancada en la expectativa y decisión de otros, que otros pelearan por ella.

La boda, tan esperada por todos, quedó en las fechas, consumiéndose con las velas y llenándose de polvo junto a los sueños. La novia, estaba viva, atrapada en una pesadilla permanente. Su vestido habitaba en un cajón viejo que lo resguardaba, y las calas se resacaban junto con el resto de las flores. La mansión guardó las palabras, para que se llenen de tierra y se pongan añejas. El tiempo, benévolo, cicatrizó sus llagas, pero dejando su piel muy resentida. Aquel bebé en peligro se salvó esa noche, a esfuerzo de los que humanamente desafiaron al destino. _Fuerte sea aquel que lo desafía, porque el maldito siempre lo cobra. _

Pero ahora que los mese corrieron rápido, solo para levantarla; el día le trae sol y el mismo se escurre por la rendija entreabierta de la ventana. Apenas el amanecer naranja y amarillo pintaba el cielo; y las nubes, sus almohadas, se desvanecían lentamente. Sus parpados, pesadamente se abren, para fijar sus mirar en aquel niño que duerme a su lado. Aquel infante, de algunas semanas, tan fornido y luchador como lo fue en un principió, quería vivir; y lo hace, portando más que los genes de su padre, llevan también su nombre.

* * *

**Holas... espero que realmente les guste. Es un relato muy lento pero en fin tan melodramatico como a mi me gusta escribir desde siempre. Tengo que avisar y dejar bien asentado que es un relato basado en una poesía llamada "La boda de abril" de autor Antonio de la Torre. Es en especial para mi queridicima Nee-chan Ita, porque ella me pidió que escribiera algo que renovara la lista de fansfic's de Nejiten. Tambien le doy las gracias a Vistoria por darme su visto bueno. Y pido desde ya mil disculpas por los HORRORES ortograficos. GRACIAS!**


End file.
